octismfandomcom-20200215-history
Nine
Nine is the leader of Team 9, and the star of most of stories revolving around the group. Profile "Ready Team 9?" Nine was originally a child soldier in the Octarian army. He was trained by other elite soldiers the art of "dualie-fu", a form of gymnastic gunplay, since he was old enough to them. He didn't believe anyone who was changed by the Calamari Inkantation, saying that anyone who did leave Octo Valley were "traitors". Years later, upon hearing the the Spicy Inkantation, he decided that the life of a soldier wasn't him and he wanted to be a "normal kid" like the Inklings. At first Nine was petty, pretentious, rude, and ungrateful. His child soldier upbringing manifested in his entitled attitude and indigence when his wants are denied. He treated others in a callous manner, and when he’s not, disregarding them entirely. Now as a team leader, Nine is an easygoing, strong, excitable, and very optimistic person who is always facing forward and is trying to seize joy out of life. An unpredictable sort of kid who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity. He is the one usually giving it his all, as well as the type to easily be fired up and go against the odds. While he may not look like it, Nine is also someone who cares much for his teammates. Physical Description Like most Octolings, Nine has a rounded face, rounded ears, and sharp teeth. His skin is fair and he favors the 'mohawk' hairstyle. His dominant color is red although it can change to other colors to match his teams motif. During his time in the Octarian Army he wore the Agent 8 top, pants, and boots with yellow identification bracelet on his left leg. After reaching the surface, he wears the Octoglasses, Positive Longcuff Sweater, and N-pacer Ag. For his ranked debut he swaps his sweater for the Silver Tentatek Vest. Relationships Ribbon Muraena Ribbon is Nine's best friend and loyal teammate. She is one of the figures in Nine's life who has often shaped his surface life for the better. Since meeting each other, Nine and Ribbon have been inseparable, their friendship having grown to the point where they have brother-sister relationship. Once in a while, their friendship will hit bumps in a number of different ways, but in the end they reconcile, with no lasting damage done to the friendship. Tyde Walton Although Tyde and Nine do not seem to share the same bond that he and Ribbon do, Nine sees Tyde as a close friend. He respects and trusts Tyde as a valuable teammate despite his disability and treats him as his equal partner in their adventures. Lee Jung-chan Nine's friendship with Lee is fairly decent; although their differences and viewpoints of life can cause them not to see eye to eye at times. Nine would go out of his way to stop bullies from teasing Lee for being weak, which improved Lee's admiration of him. Whenever Lee finds himself in doubt, Nine is always there to give him moral support. Image Gallery File:Nine-2.png| Nine and Ribbon discussing music. File:Nine-1.jpg| By Fdb File:Nine and ribbon.png| By RosaryPea Trivia * Nine's capsule date is March 21 making him an Aries. * Most of Nine's outfits use sunglasses due to his eyes being sensitive to the sun. * Nine's hobbies include dancing to pop songs, skateboarding, and playing the bass. * Out of the whole team, Nine is most the agile and ends up with the most splats. * He seems to be attracted to Elite Octolings.